no puedo dejar de amarte
by angie.e.ochoa.1
Summary: que pasa cuando amas a alguien con todo tu corazón pero no pueden estar juntos eso le pasa a Trunks y Pan, por otro lado los celos se apoderan de Goten por que su adorada princesa esta con otro
1. un nuevo amanecer

**Un nuevo amanecer **

**Trunks:** pero no podemos estar juntos- le dijo con un lágrima en sus ojos.

**Pan:** por que Trunks tu me amas y yo te amo o a caso no- le reclamo.

**Trunks:** sabes que te amo mas que nada en este mundo.

**Pan:** y entonces me vas a dejar aquí te vas.

**Trunks:** no nada mas que hacer pero es así- besando la- adiós.

**Un año antes.**

**Videl subía a la habitación de Pan pero antes de entrar a ella toco la puerta.**

**Videl:** Pan levanta te Bra te llamo y dijo que por favor fueras a su casa.

**Pan:** ya voy mamá me baño y me voy.

**Videl**: voy a preparar el desayuno baja rápido.

**Pan:** si mamá.

**Pan se desvistió y se metió en la ducha en media hora ya estaba vistiendo se, como iba a salir de compras con Bra tenia que estar linda se puso una blusa negra ajustada al cuerpo y una falda jeans y unas botas largas que linda se veía, bajo desayunar en el comedor estaba Gohan y Videl esperándola. **

**Gohan:** al fin bajas.

**Pan:** si papá me estaba bañando por eso me demore.

**Gohan:** esta bien y a donde vas con esa ropa.

**Pan**: te dije que iba a salir con Bra.

**Videl:** es verdad te lo dijo ayer.

**Gohan:** bueno bueno vamos a comer.

**Los Son desayunaron y Pan se fue volando a la casa de los Bifre.**

**Cuando llego golpeó la puerta de esa gran mansión una empleada atendió la puerta.**

**Empleada: **señorita Son la están esperando pase.

**Pan:** gracias- dijo entrando a la mansión.

**A dentro estaba Bulma en la sala viendo las noticias cuando vio a Pan. **

**Bulma:** ¿Pan como estas?

**Pan:** bien y tu Bulma

**Bulma:** bien vienes a ver a Bra

**Pan:** si donde esta

**Bulma:** Pan por que no busca su ki

**Pan:** es que trato de no usar mucho mis poderes tampoco entreno, apenas si vuelo.

**Bulma:** no entiendo por qué no lo haces cuando pequeña entrenabas con tu abuelo.

**Pan:** es que...

**Bulma:** bueno Pan me tengo que ir a ver unos papeles Bra esta en su habitación si quieres tomar o comer algo pidelo nada mas estas en tu casa.

**Pan:** ok

**Bulma se fue a la corporación cápsula y Pan subió al cuarto mientras pensaba.**

**Pan: **_porque no lo intento solo una vez_-y **Pan lo hizo al pero no solo sintió el ki de Bra si no también de Goku,Gohan y Goten pero ellos estaba lejos y el la casa el de Vegeta y el de... Trunks le dio un escalofrío y también le extraño que el estuviera en la casa si el llevaba varios años fuera del país. **

**Pan:** debe ir a saludar.

**Pan toco la puerta del cuarto de Trunks y como nadie respondió decidió entrar, pero él no estaba. **

**Pan:** pero yo sentí su ki donde está.

**Trunks:** esta quien...

**CONTINUARA **


	2. solo los dos

SOLOS LOS DOS

Pan: Trunks- se asustó a verlo salir del baño de repente.

Trunks: que haces aquí- le dijo con un tono serio.

Pan: solo quería venir a saludar pero que te molesto mi presencia- se disponía a salir de el cuarto cuando Trunks le agarra un brazo y la abraza.

Trunks: Pan tu no eres una molestia- le dijo en el oído- solo quería probar si seguia siendo tan mal carácter.

Pan: Trunks eres malo- le dio un golpe en el estómago.

Trunks: auch Pan tu eres la mala me dolió- sobandose el estómago.

Pan: si claro ja ja - lo empujo y cayo en la cama

.

Trunks: así ven para acá- la jalo y tambien cayo en la cama hay comenzo a hacerle cosquillas.

Pan: no Trunks ya deja me- intentaba safarse de el.

Trunks: no lo haré - le dijo.

Las cosquillas seguían de repente la cara de Trunks quedo muy cerca de la de Pan sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro pero Pan giro la cara.

Pan: Trunks que haces- le dijo levantándose de la cama.

Trunks: Pan yo lo siento- le dijo bajando la mirada.

Pan: me tengo que ir Bra me esta esperando- lo dijo saliendo de el cuarto casi corriendo.

Bra ya casi estaba lista se precupaba por que Pan no habia llegado.

Bra: que habra pasado la llamare- justo antes de que Bra la llamara tocaron la puerta al

abrir vio a una palida Pan

Pan: hola- le dijo entrando a su cuarto.

Bra: que te paso - le pregunto confundida.

Pan: vamos Bra despues te cuento.

Bra: bueno vamonos- le dijo tomando su cartera, y salieron.

Pan: volando o un taxi.

Bra: mejor un taxi, le dijo llamando uno.

En menos de un minuto ya estaban dentro tu uno.

Pan: llevenos al mall Satan porfavor.

Chofer: como usted diga - lo que Bra ni Pan sabian es que el chofer era un secuestrador.

CONTINUARA

A hora si estoy loca jaja que pasara. Disculpe si es muy corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo. (^w^)/

My love Boris


	3. ayudame

**Ayudame **

Chófer: señoritas no creo que van a poder seguir su paseo.

Pan: por que paso algo malo

X: no pero pude pasar si no bajan del carro- dijo una persona encapuchada y un arma pegada al vidrio.

El ki de Pan aumentaba considera mente pero Bra impidió que hiciera algo.

Bra: no Pan los humanos comunes y corrientes no saben el poder que tenemos y es mejor que nunca lo sepan- le dijo a oído rápidamente

Pan: no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

Bra: ya se manten elevado tu ki solo un poco como para dar aviso- le dijo en el oído.

X: muevan se bajen del auto.

Trunks dormía placentera mente cuando sintió el ki de Pan elevado que no era muy común en ella Trunks fue el primero en sentir su ki ya que el es que estaba mas cerca de ella.

Trunks:(que abra pasado ) pensó. Luego se puso una camisa salio por la ventana, el iba a toda velocidad sentía una preocupación muy profunda, le preocupa que hubiera otro enemigo poderoso y sabia que eso no seria fácil resolver.

Al llegar a lugar donde Pan y Bra estaban vio que tres personas las tenían atadas de manos Trunks sabia que para ellas era muy fácil soltarse de esas ataduras pero el entendía que también había razones para no hacerlo.

Trunks se escondió por un momento luego vio como de a poco llega los sayayin primero Goku( en mi historia el no muere) luego llego Vegeta y por ultimo Gohan y Goten pero Trunks les pidió que no intervinieran pero Goten no queria hacer ningun caso a su amigo el queria salvar a su dulce princesa Goku y Gohan tubieron que deternerlo ya que Vegeta observaba a Goten con desprescio.

Gohan: no Goten deja que Trunks va a resolver esto tu no te metas.

Goku: es verdad hijo no vallas a meterte en este asunto no queremos mas problema.

Goten: pero papa si les pasa algo me muero

Goku: tranquilo Trunks no dejara que pase nada.

Trunks se acerco hacia los secuestradores.

Trunks: que se supone que le están haciendo a las señoritas.

Pan: Trunks ayuda nos- le dijo o mejor dicho le grito

Trunks: tranquila pequeña.

Secuestrador 1: tu no te metas no es tu problema

Trunks: claro que es mi problema ellas son muy importantes para mi.

Secuestrador 2 : tu - señalando a Bra - y el - a hora señalando a Trunks - se parecen entonces son hermanos.

Secuestrador 3 : y tu debes ser la novia como se sentiría que besaran a tu novia en frente tuyo- a intentando besar a Pan a lo que ella evito a toda costa que lo hiciera.

Trunks: quita le tus sucia manos de encima - su Ki se elevaba muy rápidamente.

Unos de los secuestradores rápidamente a punto una pistola en la cabeza de Trunks y tal cual película de acción Trunks le doblo el brazo haciéndolo caer de rodillas a suelo.

Al que estaba intentado besar a Pan lo tomo de la espalda y lo tiro contra un pared ya no habia nada que hiciera que Trunks se detubiera el le daria su buena leccion a esos delicuentes , ni Goku , Gohan o Goten intervinieron ya que Vegeta estaba muy tranquilo como diciendo dejenlo hacer lo suyo.

El otro secuestrador salio corriendo y en eso Pan y Bra se liberan, Bra fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su padre.

Goten observaba a esa linda joven de cabellos verde que desde varios anos le quitaba el aliento, el la queria tener entre sus brasos pero sabia que Vegeta no permitiria eso a si que solo la observaba.

Pan se acerca a Trunks intentando calmarlo ya que se estaba pasadon y lo podia matar.

Pan: Trunks ya para lo vas a matar...

CONTINUARA

Bueno primero si alguen esperaba esta parte le pido perdon por no subirla hasta hoy es solo que estoy estudiando y los deberes no me dejaban hacerlo.

Tambien voy a subir PRONTO no se cuando dos fanficc de nombre "cuando estoy contigo" y " el destino nos unio " Y de mi otro fanfic la 4ta parte esta en progreso bueno nos leemos pronto eso creo bye bye.


End file.
